At the bar
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam's on a road trip from Stanford and meets a familiar face in a bar. AU


Sam couldn't wait, the clock seemed to be ticking by slower as he sat in the booth, waiting until the bar closed. Behind the bar, cleaning a glass, Dean kept sneaking him little glances and small winks when he was sure no one else was looking. He didn't even mean to end up here, he was just on a road trip with some friends and they wanted to stop for a drink. So he said sure, it was summer, they didn't have a real destination and a beer sounded nice. Though when he walked in and saw Dean behind the bar, mixing some drink and smiling at a customer, he thanked the stars he said yes. He hadn't seen Dean in nearly two years and missed him like crazy, the summer before though he couldn't get away from school, his job stopping him. And Deans had prevented him from coming out to California, though none of it mattered. Not when he walked up and asked for their first round of beer and Dean's jaw dropped. They didn't say much then, just Dean telling him to stay after they close and Sam agreeing. All his friends just made comments about Sam getting some from the hot bartender, glad he never showed them pictures of Dean before. He stayed after they left, getting a few motel rooms that were across the street and told him they would see him in the morning, with a few winks.

"Well isn't it fancy seeing you here" A voice said next to his ear, making Sam jump, not realizing how lost in his thoughts he was.

"I suppose it is" He smiled up at Dean.

The elder slid into the booth next to him, running his fingers through his hair, giving the locks a small tug.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Summer break, road trip" Sam shrugged, leaning in a little more.

"Hmm I see, hope I'm not keeping you from anything"

"Nothing what so ever"

"That's good, cuz I don't plan on letting you go tonight" Dean said, before pressing their lips together.

Sam moaned lightly at the contact, pulling Dean closer as his brothers tongue worked his lips open. Both of Deans hands found their way into his hair, tugging him as close as possible, drinking in the moans and whimpers slipping from his lips.

"Missed you, missed you so much" Sam gasped, pushing the table out more, and moving onto Deans lap.

"Missed you too" Dean mumbled, groaning loudly as Sam ground down on him.

Sam whimpered as Deans hands found his ass, squeezing it tight, lifting his own hips to meet Sams. Their moans were growing more as Sam squirmed, pressing down harder against him, kissing him like he would die with out it.

"Fuck, want you Sammy" Dean moaned out, stilling Sams hips.

"Where?"

"Over the pool table" He mumbled out, moving Sam off him as he followed, pressing their lips back together.

Making their way to the table, Sam couldn't keep his hands off Dean, though it seemed the other was having the same problem. Finally he felt the table dig into his thighs, and Dean kissed him one more time before starting to undo his pants.

"Wait, do you have lube" Sam asked, as Dean pushed his pants and boxers down.

"Yea, something the bar complimentarily provides" He smiled, pulling a packet of it out of his pocket, kissing Sam again before turning him around.

The younger went willingly, gasping as Deans fingers found his hole, slick with the lube he hadn't heard him open. His first one went in pretty easily, though the second met with resistance, not to much though.

"Been letting other guys fuck you, Sammy?" Dean asked, twisting his fingers in him.

"No, fuck, like touching myself, thinking of you" Sam panted.

"Good answer"

Adding a little more lube to his fingers, Dean pressed the third in, Sam starting to beg as he pressed against his prostate; getting his own pants down.

"What does my little brother want? Want my cock, not my fingers?"

"Yes, yes, want your cock. Please?"

"Is that the proper way to ask?" Dean ground out, slicking up his cock, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the head against Sam.

"Please, big brother, fuck me. Make me yours"

"Much better"

As he started to press in, Sam hissed lightly, before Dean kissed the back of his neck, making him relax.

"Taking it so good, fuck" Dean shuttered as he fully bottomed out.

"Dean" Sam said breathlessly, holding on tight to the table edge.

"Going to take care of you, don't worry"

Holding on to Sams hips, he pulled back slowly before nearly slamming in again, causing them both to groan. He repeated the movement a few more times, before Sam started wiggling on the table, begging him to fuck him.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Don't like me going slow?"

"Love it, just not what I want right now"

"Mmmm, want me to fuck you hard and fast huh? Make you come with out a hand on your cock? That want you want"

"Yes, yes, please?" Sam gasped.

"Since you asked so nicely"

Dean gave the back of his neck another small kiss, accompanied by a nip before leaning up and starting to move again. The slapping of their skin echoed in the empty building, Sams moans growing louder and louder. Deans were giving his a run for their money, nearly having forgot how good Sam felt, how tight and hot he was.

"Feel good, little brother?"

"Yessss, fuck" Sam gasped, pressing him self back every time Dean thrust forward.

Sams orgasm nearly took him by surprise, so caught up in the pleasure he didn't realize he was at the edge. Just a few moments later, Dean was following him, filling him up with his come. Pulling out slowly, Sam whimpered as Deans come seeped down his leg, the other moving to grab a wad of paper towels. Once they, and the area, were all cleaned up, Sam hopped up on the edge of the pool table. Bringing Dean close to him, he wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"Stay" Dean mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed back.

"With me, stay until school starts again, I'll drive you back myself"

"Yes"


End file.
